stachebrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Pre-StacheBros History
The First Videos Brian discovered his passion for film making at an early age. At the age of five, he started making videos where he positioned his stuffed animals in front of a camera, and filmed them going on various adventures. Something that always troubled Brian, even at an early age, was the idea that when he manipulated the stuffed animals, his hands would be visible in the frame of the shot. He thought this looked tacky, and not realistic, so he started coming up with ways to hide his hands to make his content look better. Video Game Influence There's no denying that StacheBros has always loved video games, especially from the Super Mario Franchise. One of Brian's earliest video game memories is being introduced to Paper Mario for the Nintendo 64. Each day before pre-school he would play this classic RPG title, which has become one of his favorite games of all time. The first video game Brian ever 100% completed was Super Mario World for SNES. This was quite an achievement back in the day, considering there are many secret exits and levels in this sidescrolling title, and internet walkthroughs had not been invented yet. The BIG Stache's love for video games are definitely a contributing factor to why he started making Mario Plush videos. Introduction To YouTube As Brian grew older, he started to make live action videos with his friends. In 2007, the BIG Stache created his first ever YouTube account where he uploaded various, non-plush videos. Soon after making videos with his friends, Brian became frustrated with video making. In the old days of making content starring his stuffed animals, he was able to act as every character and know exactly how he wanted things to turn out: he did not need to explain his vision to anyone. The problem with working with real people was that he had a tough time directing them to accurately convey his vision. This dilemma sparked the solution that was "StacheBros". Introduction To Mario Plush Videos During 2008, Brian discovered his first ever Mario Plush video on YouTube. He was instantly hooked, and was reminded of his filmmaking roots, and how much fun he used to have creating videos. Unfortunately, this plush series was taken off the internet, so he cannot share it with you today. Back in 2008, Mario Plush videos were a rare phenomenon, where only a few channels were experimenting with this strange new genre of video. The BIG Stache watched the majority of the plush content out there, and realized that he wanted to join the fun. StacheBros' First Plush Videos Ready to make his own plush videos, Brian purchased a green screen, and a Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Yoshi, Toadsworth, and Donkey Kong plush. His vision was to create high quality plush videos on a green screen. He wanted the backgrounds to be created on a cartoon software called Toon Boom's Animationish. Soon after acquiring all the materials he needed, Brian realized that his cartoon background idea was a bit complicated. Instead, the BIG Stache decided to use various screen shots found on the internet to serve his green screening needs. The result was Mario Spoofs: a three episode mini-series featured on StacheBros' old account. The quality of the three videos was rather bad, considering Brian had little to no Chroma Key experience prior to purchasing his green screen. Beyond that, he was working with a low quality DV cassette camera, and did not own any professional lighting rigs. The footage looked transparent and fuzzy, but Brian insisted that he keep trying. Realizing that the three Mario Spoofs seemed very out of place on his live action channel, Brian decided it was time to make a brand new, Mario Plush channel.